1. Technical Field
This invention relates to garage door opening systems and, more particularly, to a carbon monoxide activated garage door opening system for providing homeowners with a convenient means of ensuring that dangerous levels of carbon monoxide will not build up in their homes.
2. Prior Art
The possibility of carbon monoxide poisoning is a serious safety hazard. Carbon monoxide accounts for one half the fatal poisoning in the United States each year, from a minimum of about 200 to as many as 1500. Carbon monoxide is a serious hazard because of its strong attraction to hemoglobin which normally combines with oxygen in the lungs and carries it throughout the body. When carbon monoxide is present, it replaces the oxygen and, in high enough concentration, poisoning can result.
Carbon monoxide is a by-product of incomplete combustion. Since it is odorless and colorless, there is no warning of its presence. Carbon monoxide sources include automobile exhaust fumes, furnaces, kitchen gas ranges, water heaters, fireplaces, charcoal grills, and small gasoline engine operated equipment. Moreover, with the current concern for energy efficiency, many recently built homes do not provide adequate fresh air flow. Homes are tighter because of more insulation, caulking, insulating window films and weather stripping. If there is inadequate fresh air flow, the opportunity arises for carbon monoxide build-up. Carbon monoxide poisoning is more of a problem during the winter because heating systems are running.
Accordingly, a need remains for a carbon monoxide activated garage door opening system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a means for rapidly dispelling carbon monoxide.